HARRY PUTTO Y LA CAMARA DE LA QUE TODOS SABEN
by Avejofobico
Summary: LA APASIONANTE HISTORIA DE LO QUE PASA EN EL SEGUNDO AÑO QUE HARRY PUTTO ESTA EN YEGUARTZ, CAPÍTULO 17. DEJEN RR's QUE VOLVÍ CON TODAS LAS PILAS PUESTAS!
1. EL PEOR DIA DEL NIÑO

**HARRY PUTTO Y LA CÁMARA DE LA QUE TODOS SABEN**

**Capítulo uno**

**El peor día del niño**

(Harry recordó que cuando dieran las 12 sería un día muy especial, sería... el Día del Niño. Era la única fecha importante en su vida, ya que ni siquiera recordaba cuando era su cumpleaños. Además era la única festividad que no compartía con Gordley, ya que este había pasado hacia unos 450 kilogramos el peso máximo permitido para un niño según la UNICEF.)

No era la primera vez que en la casa de los brucely estallaba una discusión en el desayuno

- ¡¡¡¡COMO QUE EL HIJO DE MENEM MURI"!!!! – Rugió tío inviernon mirando a harry con sus ojos enrojecidos por el licor que había tomado.

- Ya te he dicho que yo no tengo nada que ver con esos accidentes, ni que usara M... – Pero harry no pudo terminar

- ¡¡¡QUE ES LO QUE TE TENGO DICHO!!! – Escupió tío inviernon - ¡¡¡EN LO REFERENTE A MATAR CELEBRIDADES!!!

En Ese preciso instante se escuchó el timbre por lo que los brucely y harry se levantaron y fueron a ver quien tocaba la puerta (Obvio, ¿no?), en la puerta se encontraba un tipo con una Notebook en la mano quien comenzó a decir las facultades de esa espectacular máquina…

- Nuestro último modelo trae un procesador pentium 18 de 20 Gigahertz, 640 de RAM, 3 discos duros de 300 Gigabytes cada uno, lectora de CDs, DVD, VHS y Casette, conexión a internet, internet 2, a la INTERPOL, el FBI y a la red secreta del gobierno del Perú.

Pero el señor al señor brucely no se lo interrumpía mientras castigaba a harry, por lo que ese desafortunado vendedor, si estuviera en las olimpiadas, ganaría fácilmente el premio de 100 metros llanos….. unas 10 veces ( y si no entienden no es mi problema ).

Harry tuvo que pagar caro ese accidente (el del hijo de menem), se la tuvo que pasar limpiando el patio durante el resto de la tarde, luego venían los Canson, los jefes del señor brucely, mientras estaba limpiando el patio vió algo raro, no era ni el cartero que se estaba colando por encima de la medianera del patio, ni los testigos de Jehová que estaban pasando panfletos por debajo de la puerta, era algo mucho mas perverso que un vendedor de seguros... eran unos pares de ojos que lo miraban desde su casa de perro, pero el pensó que era una rata (antes havía creído ver los ojos del perro, pero recordó que gordley se lo havía comido en navidad porque ya no quedaban dulces y seguía teniendo hambre).

Luego escuchó la voz burlona de gordley, provenía del otro lado del patio

- Sé que día es hoy – dijo gordley

- ¿Que? – se extrañó harry

- Que sé que día es hoy – Repitió gordley

- ¿¿El día en el que el heladero pasa por enfrente y finge que se le avería la camioneta para que le pagues la universidad a sus hijos?? – Preguntó harry con un dejo de malicia en la voz.

- ¿¡¿¡EL HELADERO!?!? – Preguntó gordley en voz extremadamente alta – ¡¡¡¡¡¡MAMÁ ..DINERO!!!!!!

Luego de que los brucely dejaron que harry se deshidratara un rato en el patio tía flora rosa hortensia lo llamó desde la cocina.

- ¡Rápido, los Canson no tardarán, cómete tu m&m y andáte a tu cucha de perro! – le ordenó tía flora rosa hortensia

Pero antes de que pudiese salir lo llamó tío inviernon para repasar lo que tenían que hacer

- ¿Que tienes que hacer harry? – Preguntó tío inviernon con sorna

- ¿quedarme callado? – contestó harry

- Muy bien – dijo el tío inviernon – los Canson no saben nada de la existencia de una criatura tan idiota como tu y seguirán sin saberlo

Ya eran las 12 de la noche y los canson no llegaban, a la mañana siguiente tío inviernon no fue a trabajar porque gordley, quien recibía a los Canson se havía quedado dormido en la puerta, el señor brucely trató de salir por el patio del vecino saltando la verja, pero los vecinos tenían un perro, en realidad el señor brucely no fue a trabajar en toda la semana, estaba en el hospital de probeta drive

Pero esa noche si llegaron los Canson

- Ayer me puse en pedo y no pude venir – dijo el señor Canson por la ventana de la cocina ya que gordley seguía atascando la puerta.


	2. LA ADVERTENCIA DE DOVY

**Capítulo dos**

**La advertencia de dovy**

Esta vez harry sí se tuvo que ir a su cucha de perro, pero tropezó con algo en el camino, havía una extraña criatura tirada en el piso del patio con una botella de licor en la mano.

- ¿Quien es usted? – Preguntó harry

- Soy...el...elfo doméstico dovy señor – Respondió la criatura despertando

- ¿Qué hace en la puerta de mi cucha de perro? – Preguntó extrañado harry

- No lo recuerdo....AH!, cierto, tengo que contarle a harry Putto que lo que todo el mundo sabe ocurrirá este año en Yeguartz – respondió el elfo

- ¿¿¿Que ocurrirá??? – preguntó harry con un dejo de intriga en la voz

- ¿¿no me invitará a sentarme?? – preguntó el elfo enrojeciendo de ira

- ¿pero si no hay donde...? – pero harry no pudo terminar de contestar

- ¡¡¡NO ME CONTRADIGAS!!! – Rugió el elfo

Pero antes de que harry pudiera decir nada el elfo se lanzó a correr hacia la casa rompiendo todo a su alcance, rompió el vidrio de la ventana de la cocina y entró como una exhalación, se comió la tarta de tía flora rosa hortensia y le hechó una rata rabiosa a la señora Canson, y luego tal como apareció (inesperadamente), desapareció.

En ese instante aparecieron 50 lechugas con mensajes que derribaron al señor Canson de su silla quien salió despavorido de la casa de tío inviernon por la ventana rota de la cocina (por cierto tío inviernon tenía un importante puesto en una industria que exportaba a grandes potenciales económicos como islas Mauricio o tuvalú, tío inviernon vendía hielo por Internet)

Tío inviernon miró a harry y le dijo

- lee esta carta – tendiéndole la mano con la carta

Harry leyó en voz alta:

_Inviernon:_

_               Te espero en mi casa a las 1 a.m trae los..._

Pero harry no pudo terminar, tío inviernon le sacó la carta y se la comió dándole otra, la cual decía:

_Señor Harry Putto:_

_                           ¡¡¡¡USTED HA HECHO MAGIA IRRESPONSABLE HIJO DE  PUTA!!!! , ¡¡¡QUE NI SE LE OCURRA VOLVER A MOVER ESA VARITA EN TODO LO QUE LE RESTA DE ESCUELA HASTA CUMPLIR 17 PORQUE SI NO LO PATEAREMOS DE YAGUARTZ!!! ¡¿ENTENDI"?! Espero que si_

_Anthony Hopkins_

_Departamento en contra de los magos irresponsables menores de edad_

_Ministerio de Magos_

Harry terminó de leer la carta y tío inviernon preguntó:

- ¿Y eso que significa? – A lo que Harry respondi

- No sé – Aprovechándose de la situación

Al otro día tío inviernon se puso en pedo y castigó a harry (tio inviernon solia ponerse en pedo e imaginarse cosas en las que harry tenia la culpa con las que lo dejaba sin comer durante semanas o algo asi), lo encarcelo en su habitación y puso rejas en la ventana, lo dejo sin comer y pego posters (de apetitosas tortas o pastas con salsa) fuera de su alcance para que el no los sacara.


	3. EN EL HOYO DEL TOPO

**Capitulo 3**

**En el hoyo del topo**

Harry estaba durmiendo cuando escuchó un ruido en su ventana, no hizo caso, como a la media hora de golpes, que curiosamente se hacían cada vez más fuertes, se escuchó ¡¡¡HARRY, DESPERTATE PEREZOSO DE MIERDA!!! lo que causó que harry se levantara sobresaltado

- ¡RON! – Exclamó harry llendo hacia la ventana

Pero harry quedó con la boca abierta en cuanto vió lo que pasaba afuera, a parte de ver que los hermanos pestleys estaban flotando en 3 pares de patinetas, vió que unos testigos de Jehová estaban siendo acorralados por tío inviernon que estaba volviendo de quien sabe donde, pero eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención de harry, tampoco esos dos tipos de gabardina que se estaban pasando paquetes de un polvo blanco, tampoco los n-sync que pasaban bailando al compás de una música que nadie sabía de donde venía, era algo que estaba fuera de lugar...era que........... Un gato se estaba comiendo una lechuga con un fajote de cartas para harry.

Harry abrió la ventana para hablar libremente con ron 

- hola – Dijo harry - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- vinimos a buscarte, te mandé una carta diciéndote que sos un boludo por haber hecho magia, pero mi lechuga meorrol

- no es aquella lechuga de allá – Dijo harry señalando a la lechuga que estaba siendo comido por ese gato – y como mierda te enteraste de que hice magia???

- mi viejo trabaja en el departamento que espía a la gente, pero hacer magia delante de esos_muggres..._– contestó ron

- bueno, me van a salvar de estos_muggres_– Preguntó harry interrumpiendo a ron

- si, para que crees que vinimos – Dijo ron con tono burlón – Apártate de la ventana -  dijo ron sacando una bazoka, pero luego de que harry tratara de salir se le trabó el cierre del pantalón en la ventana

Pasó una semana y harry no vió señales de ron en ningún lado, paro esa noche alguien tocó a harry (estaba durmiendo en el alfeizar de la ventana ya que sus tíos lo havían mudado al cuarto de ropa sucia de Gordley en el segundo piso).

- Harry, despertate..... ¡DALE BOLUDO! – Rugió ron

Por el susto harry se sobresaltó y el cierre de su pantalón se safó, dejandolo en libertad, el unico problema es que con el sobresalto se havía movido medio metro de la ventana.

Luego de reanimar a harry, quien havía caído 7 metros, se fueron volando a la casa de ron esta vez en el auto volador del viejo de ron, que curiosamente tenía tapizado de leopardo

Cuando llegaron a ron se le puso la cara de un color verdoso, a los otros dos hermanos tambien

- Buenos días mamá – dijo ron al tiempo que la señora Pestley se ponía enfrente de ellos

- ¡¡LAS CAMAS VACÍAS!! , ¡¡NI UNA NOTA!! , ¡¡¿¿ASÍ LOS HEMOS CRIADO YO Y EL VERDULERO, DIGO........ YO Y SU PADRE??!! – Luego se volvió hacia harry - ¡¡¡¿El los incitó a irlo a buscar?!!! – Preguntó la señora pestley – Bueno, destopizen el jardin como castigo.

Después de un instante el aire se llenó de topos arrojados por ellos cuatro

Al rato uno de los hermanos Pestleys del que harry no sabe el nombre se irguió y anunció que el señor Pestley estaba en casa

Cuando los cuatro entraron en la cocina, el señor pestley dijo

- su madre me contó lo que hicieron – de un momento a otro se pensó que los iba a felicitar – ¡¡SIN COMER DURANTE UN MES IRRESPONSABLES COCAIN"MANOS!!

- Dejémoslos – dijo ron

Al llegar a la habitación de ron harry vió que peculiarmente estaba pintada de fucsia

- ¿Tu equipo de_freezbitch_ favorito? – preguntó harry

- si, los Cacho Cáñons – respondió ron


	4. EN FLORES Y BROTES

**Capítulo 4**

**En flores y brotes**

La vida en el hoyo del topo era diferente a la vida en_Probeta Drive._Los Brucely querían todas las habitaciones "sin harry"... bueno, tan diferente no lo era, en el hoyo del topo hasta ron olvidaba a veces que harry estaba allí.

Una semana después los oyó hablar sobre Yeguartz

Cuando él y ron bajaron a desayunar encontraron al señor, a la señora Pestley y a Ginny sentados en la mesa

Al ver a harry Ginny tropezó con su vaso de jugo, el cual mojó la varita del señor Pestley y convirtió a harry en un gran oso de peluche, el señor Pestley no se havía dado cuenta ni del has violeta que havía despedido su varita

- Han llegado las cartas de Yeguartz – anunció el señor Pestley

 Las cartas decían:

_Los_Mogos_de segundo año necesitarán:_

_"LIBRO DE TRUCOS DE MAGIA" de Mandarín Bush_

_"RECREO CON LA COSA ESA QUE GRITA Y TE MURICIÁS" de Gildemierd Placard_

_"LAS BRUJAS PIDEMONEDAS" de Gildemierd Placard_

_"LOS ENANITOS VERDES" de Gildemierd Placard_

_"VAMPIROS BORRACHOS" de Gildemierd Placard_

_"ANDANZAS CON EL YETI FIESTERO" de Gildemierd Placard_

_"LA VEZ QUE LEVANTÉ DOS HOMBRES LOBOS EN LA RUTA" de Gildemierd Placard_

- Buenos días a todos – Exclamó percy el hermano mayor de ron

Se  sentó en una silla pero se levantó tan rapido como se sentó, y sacó una lechuga de si asiento

- ¡¡¡MEORROL!!! – gritó ron llendo a agarrarla – por fin, Espasmoni nos mandó la respuesta de mi carta, le dije que te iríamos a rescatar de esos_muggres_

_Hola ron y harry si es que estas ahí:_

_¡¡QUE PELOTUDO RON!! , ¡¡¿¿C"MO SE TE VA A OCURRIR IR A BUSCAR A HARRY A LO DE SUS TÍOS EN EL AUTO DE TU VIEJO??!! , ¿¿QUÉ TE FUMASTE ESTA VEZ??_

_Por supuesto que estoy atareada por los deberes del colegio_

_Mándame la respuesta con otra lechuga, esta parece estar rancia_

_Espasmoni___

Al domingo siguiente la señora Pestley los despertó a las temprano de un baldazo de agua helada

Después de comer rápidamente se dirigieron a la chimenea y la señora Pestley sacó una maceta con un polvo dorado y se la tendió a harry

- ¿¿Qué hago?? – Preguntó harry

- ¡¡SI QUE ERES INÚTIL!! – Dijo ron agarrando un puñado de polvo, tirandolo a la chimenea y gritando _¡¡¡Cagón Alley!!!_y desapareci

Harry hizo lo mismo, pero como es estúpido dijo _¡¡Cagonal!!_

Inmediatamente salió disparado 8 metros por encima de un local llamado "Este local no vende cosas tenebrosas" y cayó de cara contra el piso, el local era negro, estaba en un cágon todo negro, bajo un negro cielo, con negras nubes, arrastra das por negros vientos provenientes de negros mares (realmente negro).

Luego vió salir a Garzo del local con su padre quien dijo

- Gracias señor Bergin! – saliendo del local también tras su hijo

Harry se encontró con Hagridtaker quien lo sacó de ese Cágon

- ¿En que chimenea saliste? – Preguntó la señora Pestley

- Salió en el callejón_ring__-don't-run –_respondió harry

Luego harry saludó a Espasmoni y se fueron caminando juntos hasta llegar a "Flores y Brotes" en donde havía una pancarta que decía

_Gildemierd__ Placard_

_Firmará ejemplares de su autobiografía_

_Y revistas rubio al pedo_

_Hoy 12:30 a 16:30_

- ¡Podemos conocerlo en persona! – Chilló Espamoni

Cuando llegaron a la fila la señora Pestley se havía colado diez puestos

Ron se dio vuelta y le metió la nariz en un ojo al fotógrafo del periodico_el profugo, _el periodista chilló y_Placard_miró para la dirección de harry quien se escondió tras ron

- ¿no será ese....... el fotógrafo de_el profugo_? – Peguntó_Placard_– Ah, si y Harry Putto también que venga

Harry no tuvo opción, el fotógrafo lo arrastró... Se tuvo que sacar fotos, le regalaron la serie completa de libros de_Placard_

Harry le regaló los libros a ron y cuando se disponían a salir del local le llegó una voz muy familiar

- Hola Putty – dijo Garzo Maloliente

- ¿Qué haces aquí Garzo? – preguntó ron de manera tajante

- lo mismo que tu Pestley – respondió Garzo – compro mis libros

- ¡Vamos chicos! – dijo el señor Pestley 

- ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya!, si es Pestley, Arthurito Pestley – dijo el padre de garzo maloliente

De un momento a otro volaron libros y calderos por todos lados, llegó hagridtaker y separó al señor pestley del señor maloliente, el primero tenía el labio roto y el segundo se frotaba el ojo (el señor Pestley usó la nariz de ron como arma)

Los Garzo se fueron y los pestleys volvieron a la taberna "el puchero loco" para irse con polvos nuevamente.


	5. EL SAUCE LLORÓN

**Capitulo 5**

**El sauce llorón**

El verano llegó más temprano de lo que harry quería, la señora Pestley los levantó esta vez tocando una corneta en la oreja de harry

- ¡¡¡Levántense!!! – dijo la señora Pestley

Cuando harry y los hermanos Pestleys entraron en la cocina era todo un desastre, parecía que estaban retrasados.

Luego de comer media docena de biscochos de 20 centavos los Pestleys seguidos por harry salieron afuera, el señor Pestley casi se rompe el cuello al tropezar con harry

Después de un rato estuvieron todos listos para salir

Cuando llegaron a kin' kroz el señor Pestley fue a hacerse de unos changuitos de Supermercado, pusieron todo en los carritos y fueron a atravesar la pared que daba a la plataforma, pasaron todos, pero luego volvió ron al auto (digo "volvió" porque a harry se le havía trabado el cierre del pantalón en la puerta del auto)

- ¿Que pasó? – Preguntó Harry

- No me dejaron pasar – Respondió Ron

- ¿Y ahora? – Preguntó harry - ¿Qué hacemos?

- ¡¡HARRY!! – Dijo Ron exaltadamente – Podemos usar las patinetas, están en el baúl

Harry sintió una punzada de emoción

Se subieron a las patinetas y se fueron volando

Estaban llegando a Yeguartz cuando harry se quedó dormido y se fue en picada hacia los terrenos del colegio

Tenía los monopatines atados a los pies por seguridad, cuando se agachó para sacarse los patines trató de levantarse pero no pudo.......¡¡¡¡¡SE LE HABÍA TRABADO LA MANGA DE LA CAMISA!!!!! (Este pibe es idiota por profesión)

Harry fue a parar directo a la boca del sauce llorón que estaba llorando con sus fauces alarmantemente abiertas. El sauce se lo tragó, luego lo escupió 15 metros, cuando despertó se encontró cara a cara con el profesor de Cocina fácil para los_mogos_, Snake.

- Que se supone que hacen – Preguntó Snake con voz queda – Parece que venir en carreta de carga no es un transporte digno de Harry Putto, ¡¡¡Acompáñenme!!!

Harry y ron lo acompañaron a su despacho, entró albo jinglebells y Mc Gónadas.

- ¡¡¡Explíquense!!! – Exclamó Mc Gónadas

Harry y ron explicaron lo que havía pasado

- ¿Por qué no esperaron, nos mandaban una lechuga diciéndonos eso? – Dijo Mc Gónadas

A harry se le cayó el alma a los pies, ¿Cómo no havía pensado eso?

Luego Mc Gónadas dijo

- Bueno chicos coman esto y vayan a sus dormitorios

Y dicho esto hizo aparecer una bandeja llena de Galletas

Los chicos comieron y se fueron a sus dormitorios, cuando entraron se encontraron cara a cara con toda la casa de Rifindo' aplaudiendo, havía comida, todo lo que hay habitualmente en las partuzas.

Harry, como era estúpido, no se quedó en la party, se fue a la cama


	6. GILDEMIERD PLACARD

**Capítulo 6**

**Gildemierd**** Placard**

Harry se despertó esa mañana, cuando bajó a desayunar encontró a Espasmoni sentada con un libro de Placard  abierto en la jarra

- Buenos días – Dijo harry

- Buenos días – Respondió Espasmoni

De repente se escuchó un estampido y centenares de lechugas aparecieron por doquier, Ron recibió una de color rojo

- Ábrela – Urgió Nivelle – Yo una vez no abrí una, fue horrible

- ¿Porque? – Preguntó harry

- Apégate a tu dialogo – Le dijo Nivelle por la comisura de la boca

De repente se escuchó una voz en off, [Harry, ¿¿¿¿porque mierda no te estudias los diálogos???¿¿¿Que te fumaste esta vez??? ], [Va de nuevo]

Se repitió la toma hasta la parte de la carta

- Ábrela – Urgió nuevamente Nivelle – Yo una vez no abrí una, fue horrible

Ron esta vez abrió la carta sin interrupciones y se escuchó la voz de la señora Pestley ampliada mil veces

_ ¿¿¿¿¿C"MO SE TE OCURRE ROBAS LAS PATINETAS?????¡¡A TU PADRE LO ESTÁN EXAMINANDO AHORA POR TU CULPA!!, ¡¡SI HACES LA MÁS MÍNIMA PEDAZO DE MALFORMADO TE SACAMOS DE YAGUARTZ!!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ENTENDISTE!!!!!!!! _

Todo salió como harry esperaba, todos se rieron y luego todo volvió a la normalidad, Jinglebells los castigó por haberlo despertado y luego se volvió a dormir

A la tarde tenían clase de hierbas, fueron al invernadero cuando salía Gildemierd Placard despavorido, todo despeinado y luego la profesora Scout, la cual dijo

- ¡¡¡¡¡Ven Placard, no hemos terminado!!!!! – a lo que Placard respondió con un agudo grito desde las lejanías.

Los chicos entraron al invernadero 3 (la profesora estaba en pedo).

Les ordenó ponerse unos aparatos en la nariz, harry sospechó que nadie los havía visto antes, luego los hizo buscar una planta a la que la profesora llamaba Coca.

- Si, como Coca cola Seamos – Respondió maliciosamente a la pregunta de Seamos

Esa misma tarde tenían clase con Placard también, su aula estaba llena de él con cara de maraca, entonces empezó la clase

- Se supone que ustedes leyeron mis libros ¿no? – Preguntó Placard, todos negaron con la cabeza menos Espasmoni

- ¿Usted los leyó? – Pregunto a Espasmoni – Entonces, ¿Qué dice en la pagina 130 de "Esa vez que levanté dos hombres lobo en la ruta?

- Dice que usted es un amanerado – Respondió Espasmoni

- ¿¿ESO DICE?? – Preguntó Placard pasando hojas hasta la 130 – UH, tiene razón, debo cambiar eso, bueno... – Prosiguió – Respondan estas preguntas, de inmediato en el banco de cada alumno aparecieron hojas con preguntas como:

_1. ¿Cuál es el segundo nombre de Placard?_

_2. ¿Cuál es la ambición secreta de Placard?_

_3. ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Placard?_

_4. ¿Cómo es el nombre completo de Placard?_

Y así seguía como 4 hojas

Luego de un rato del rasgueo de las plumas Placard dijo - bueno, ¡abajo las plumas! – A lo que añadió luego – Bueno, Bueno, Bueno, Veo que pocos saben que mi segundo nombre es Evaristo, lo menciono en _"Las brujas pide monedas"_, y también menciono que mi nombre completo es Gildemierd Evaristo Placard de Algarrobo, pero hay alguien que si sabe mi ambición secreta... ¡Espasmoni Granjera! – Espasmoni levantó la mano – ¡Bien!, 50 puntos para Rifindo', mi ambición secreta es paz entre la comunidad _Moga_ y la _Muggre__._

Luego añadi

- Es mi deber instruirlos sobre las criaturas y poderes oscuros que encontrarán afuera, preparen sus ojos y mente para lo que están a punto de ver, si no fueron al baño, hubieran ido antes, guarda que empiezo – y de repente sacó la manta de la jaula y Seamos rió, unos bichitos negros de baja estatura – A ver que hacen con ellos – y abrió la jaula, los bichitos salieron y se pusieron a cantar A capella, todo el mundo grito y Placard salió corriendo tras los demás alumnos ordenándoles a los tres amigos que ordenaran todo

Espasmoni hizo un hechizo y todos los bichitos se quedaron afónicos, los metieron uno por uno en la jaula y ron dijo:

- Vaya farsante – metiendo otro bichito de una patada

- El no es un farsante, ¿y todas las cosas que hizo? – Argumentó Espasmoni

- Que el dice que hizo – Respondió ron


	7. LOS SANGRE ACLOACADA Y LA CAMARA DE LA Q...

**Capitulo 7**

**Los sangre acloacada y la cámara de la que todos saben menos harry**

Esa mañana harry se levantó sobresaltado con un corneteo infernal

- ¡ENTRENAMIENTO DE _FREEZBITCH_! – Rugió wud

- Pero Word, es el alba – Argumentó harry

- Exacto, tu vas y enceras todos los bancos del estadio y nosotros nos aparecemos dentro de cinco horas, ok? – Respondió Wud

- supongo – Contestó harry

Harry enceró casi todos los bancos del estadio y llegaron los demás jugadores seguidos por un pendejo muy latoso, Wud lo echó a patadas y luego agregó.

- Podría ser un espía de slizerin – un hermano Pestley agreg

- Los de slizerin no necesita un espía – a lo que Wud respondi

- ¿Por qué? – y en efecto estaban acercandose los jugadores de slizerin

- ¡¡¡FLETE!!! – Rugió Wud, Flete era el capitan del equipo de Slizerin – ¡Reservé el campo para hoy!

- Si, pero nosotros tenemos una nota del profesor Snake – Dijo Flete tendiéndole una nota

La nota decía

_Slizerin__ entrena hoy, el que no quiera será expulsado_

_Snake___

- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó Wud

- Entrenar a nuestro nuevo jugador – Respondió Flete

- ¿y quien será ese? – Preguntó Wud

Todo el equipo de Slizerin se corrió dejando a Garzo maloliente a la vista

- ¿TÚ? – Preguntó ron, se havía acercado con Espasmoni

- Si, yo – Respondió garzo – y también quiero hacer constar el valioso regalo de parte de mi padre

El equipo de slizerin dejó al descubierto unos aparatos con forma de pingüinos, nada más que estos tenían tatuadas las palabras "_omni__-bus 2001_"

- Creo que eso deja atrás a tu vieja versión "_trole-bus 2000_" – Dijo Garzo

- Por lo menos los de Rifindo' no compran su puesto, entran de pedo – Dijo Espasmoni

- Cállate asquerosa sangre acloacada – Dijo Garzo de mal talante

Nadie reaccionó, lo único que pasó fue que a ron se le cayó la varita, se partió y lo convirtió en un perro Chihuahua (todos gritaron) y luego en una morza de tres metros que cagó encima de Garzo haciéndolo más maloliente de lo que era, luego volvió a la normalidad y quedó boca abajo vomitando caracoles de mar. El resto se fue y ron quedó ahí dos semanas.

Una mañana harry lo fue a buscar

- dale ron, despertate boludo, nos castigaron, vos tenés que ir a limpiar la arena del gato de Phil y yo tengo que escribir cartas a todas las personas de londres diciendo que soy un idiota- Dijo harry

Esa noche cuando harry estaba escribiendo las cartas escuchó una voz realmente fría, que heló la sangre de Harry, era una voz profunda, la cual decía: _"Abrimos de lunes a viernes las 24 horas del día….no, esa no es…déjame abrazarte, no, esa tampoco…Ah!, si…Déjame matarte"_

Harry se asustó y se cayó de la silla, y Placard lo echó de su despacho.

Cuando harry entró a la habitación de Rifindo' se dispuso a ir a domir pero entró un olor a mierda de gato impresionante acompañado por Ron

Harry le trató de explicar lo de la voz pero ron ya estaba dormido, harry lo imitó y se metió a la cama


	8. EL ANIVERSARIO DE CASIMUERTE

**Capítulo 8**

**El aniversario de casi-muerte**

Era un día de invierno, muy frío cuando harry volvía de encerar los bancos del estadio de pingüitch cuando se encontró con Nik casi-decapitado (Casi-decapitado porque cuando estaba vivo un tipo se calentó con él por afanarle una bolita, en esa epoca eran famosos los campeonatos de bolitas, como los campeonatos de ludo y las carreras de caracoles, la cosa es que ese tipo lo iba a decapitar, a último momento lo llamó la naturaleza (iba al baño) y a Nik lo raptaron los aliens, para cuando lo devolvieron el tipo se había muerto de combustión espontánea… O.O)

- Hola joven harry, queréis venir a mi aniversario de muerte este sábado? – Preguntó Nik, pero harry no pudo contestar, apareció Phil, el celador y su gata Ñoquis

- ¡Acompañame Putto! – Y harry no tuvo opción que seguirlo.

En el despacho de phil harry se sentó en un banco en una de las esquinas de la habitación, de repente apareció un chimpancé (Phil les tenía fobia a los chimpancés porque sus padres lo habían obligado a trabajar en un circo a los 2 años para que trabajara por ellos y los cirqueros los convirtieron en un chimpancé que babeaba mucho) la cuestión es que el mono persiguió a Phil hasta que se perdió en el horizonte en esa hermosa puesta de sol (bueno, me estoy desviando del tema), harry divisó un sobre rojo que decía sex-shop -estamos para usted-, pero eso no le llamó la atención, al lado había otro sobre que decía _Embrujando rapidito, _harry se animó y lo abrió, en el sobre había una carta que decía:

Con embrujando rapidito usted podrá aprender magia aunque sea como los putto, solo lea estas cartas de nuestros consumidores:

Esta la manda la señora M. cottonetes:

Este coso es genial, o lo compran o me encargaré de que todos ustedes se vallan al infierno, con mil catálogos de estos para estudiarlos, WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…. (Y así seguía por algo así de 4 páginas).

De repente se escucharon pasos, harry se desesperó, guardó el sobre cuando se abrió la puerta de par en par y apareció………………………………... JINGLEBELLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!, ¡¡¡ES HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE!!! – Gritó harry.

De un momento a otro, sartenes una silla y la señora ñoquis volaron hacia jinglebells quien quedó noqueado en el piso. Harry aprovechó y se fue.

Mientras se iba encontró a Nik tratando de afanarse un chocolate de la maquina expendedora de Jinglebells.

- ¡Harry!, ¿vendrás a mi aniversario de casi-muerte? – Preguntó Nik

Harry no sabía que decir, así que terminó aceptando porque era idiota, Nik le dio la nota y harry volvió a la sala de rifindo' para contarles a Ron y a Espasmoni.

En la sala de Rifindo'

- Que emocionante, un aniversario de casi-muerte – Dijo Espasmoni

- No se, me suena a aburrimiento fatal  - Dijo Ron

- De mala muerte no Ron – Dijo Espasmoni

Los tres amigos fueron a las mazmorras para entrar en la fiesta de Nik. Cuando estaban llegando se empezó a escuchar el ruido que hacen los chanchos pero aumentado mil veces, y en la puerta estaba Nik con un altavoz (Me imagino que será para que se le escuche, o no?)

- OH, joven Potter, señorita Granjera, Pestley – Dijo Nik – Gracias por venir 

Harry, Ron y Espasmoni pasaron adelante y se encontraron con una sala llena de fantasmas, de repente se oscureció la sala y de la nada 20 fantasmas aparecieron volando revoleándose entre sí partes del su fantasmagórico cuerpo (no era algo, que digamos, agradable para ver) Cuando Harry se quiso dar cuenta ya havía terminado la fiesta.

Los tres se estaban llendo cuando harry escuchó nuevamente esa vos, chillida, fria, tan fria que harry juró que le caían cubos de hielo en la cabeza, pero ese era _pives, _el portergay del colegio.

La voz se hacía cada vez más fuerte, más, y más, Y MÁS!!!!!!!!, MUCHO MAS!!!!!!!!!!, pero como solamente harrý podía escucharla, era fuerte para él nada mas. La cuestion es que harry salió corriendo para alcanzarla, la vos decía específicamente "Comerte….no, esa no, quedé lleno de los fideos caseros, Robarte, no, esa sencillamente no, ah, que tanto, sigue esta voz, siguela, corre más rápido pelotudo, que el bicho raro que te está hechando cubos de hielo en la cabeza te sigue, corre, ………co…..rre" y la voz desapareció, harry corrió más rápido escaleras arriba para alcanzarla y de un momento a otro se escuchó  "cuidado boludo!!!, el piso está mojado" y harry se desnucó contra la pared, en el piso había un gran charco de quien sabe que.

Cuando se despertó estaba todo el colegio rodeándolo y tenía una nota en la frente que decía

_You're all a sex-symbol beiby, call me chuchis_

_Rigoberto XXX(555-444444)_

Pero eso no fué lo que le llamó la atención a harry, en el muro, con aerosol rosado estaba escrito:

_La camara de la que todos saben menos Harry Putto se ha cerrado por remodelación,_

_Hasta nuevo aviso estará cerrada_

_Chau a todos_

_Atentamente, "La misteriosa voz que harry escucha solamente"_

La señora ñoquis salió de la nada y se puso a tomar de la sustancia que estaba en le piso, y de repente cayó para un costado completamente inmóvil, todos miraron a harry y gritaron "ES TU CULPA!"

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**AL FIN PUDE SACARLO A ESTE CAPÍTULO, ESTOY DE VACASIONES ASÍ QUE PROBABLEMENTE LLEGARÉ AL CAPÍTULO 11 ANTES DE QUE SE ME ACABEN, BUENO, GRACIAS POR ESPERAR, DEJEN RR…**


	9. EL AEROSOL DE LA PARED

**Capítulo 9**

**El aerosol del muro**

Unos cuantos alumnos volaron por los aires y entró Phil tacleando a otro alumno de tercero y tirandose encima de un alumno de primero.

Cuando Phil vió a su gata se quedó en blanco y de repente se levantó del piso dejando a ese alumno de primero en libertad y se puso a llorar…

- No voy a tener con quien dormir, con quien comer (Algunos hicieron gesto de asco), con quien bañarme, con quien castigar alumnos… - Pero Phil no pudo terminar porque se acercó Jinglebells.

Jinglebells caminó en dirección a Phil pero se detuvo en seco y con los ojos muy grandes…

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó McGónadas - ¿Se le cayó el helado de nuevo?, ¿Tenía que darle de comer a _Focos_?, ¿Tiene la ropa interior muy ajustada?...

Jinglebells se hizo a un lado para divisar el muro en el que estaba la escritura de aerosol completamente y se volvió hacia Harry, empezó a caminar en dirección a él y en cuanto se dispuso a extender los brazos para estrangularlo se escuchó un alarido y apareció Placard corriendo todo despeinado con la profesora de hierbas detrás…

- Señor director, podemos disponer de mi despacho, pero corramos – Dijo Placard apresuradamente.

Todos se fueron corriendo y Harry, Ron y Espasmoni los siguieron

Una vez en el despacho de Placard…

- Podremos revivirla - le dijo Jinglebells a Phil – Y en cuanto a harry… ¡Castigado por robarme de mi máquina expendedora!

- Pero… -

- AH!, ¡Cuestionas mi autoridad!, dos semanas de castigo!!!! – Dijo jinglebells

- Yo... –

- Sigues alardeando… ¡2 meses! – Sentenció Jinglebells

Antes de que harry pudiera seguir metiendo la pata Jinglebells dijo…

- Bueno, supongo que todos querremos ir a dormir, o no? – Dijo sonriente – Todos a la cama

- Pero… Jinglebells, son las 4 de la tarde! – Dijo McGónadas

- Bueno, en ese caso, ¡TODOS FUERA DE MI OFICINA! – Rugió Jinglebells

- eeeh… esta es mi oficina – Dijo Placard

- Bueno, veo que todos están en contra mio así que me iré a mi habitación a llorar y a golpear a mi almohada -

Y dicho eso desapareció dando un estampido

Después de ese día no se habló de otra cosa de lo que había ocurrido, Phil se estaba reponiendo capturando alumnos de primero y vistiéndolos como si fueran la señora ñoquis, un alumno de primero desapareció por toda una semana y cuando volvió no podía hablar, estaba palido, y tenía los ojos desenfocados, según Albo estaba traumado por lo que le había pasado a la gata y había que tenerle compasión.

Esa tarde Rifindo' tendría _Historia de los Tipo' _y todos se iban preparando, llevaban las almohadas y otros estaban encantando las sillas para que se reclinen cuando el profesor entró por la ventana rota de la derecha de la sala.

Empezó a leér de los apuntes cuando Espasmoni levantó la mano

- ¡QUE MIERDA QUERÉS PENDEJA! – y en ese momento todos se dieron cuenta de porque nadie le preguntaba nunca nada al profesor de _Historia de los tipo'_.

- Ehhhh… este… ¿Usted sabe porque solamente harry puede escuchar esa voz misteriosa?

- No, no tengo idea – Respondió el profesor

De repente todos los alumnos se revelaron y empezaron a romper bancos y a revolear sillas, uno de los Rrabeancla revoleó una silla contra una ventana justo en el instante que Jinglebells aparecía, dejándolo con serias lesiones en la cara.

Los tres amigos salieron por la puerta corriendo y se dispusieron a ir a la sala común cuando a Espasmoni se le ocurrió algo…

- Esperen un segundo – Dijo – ¡Síganme!

Harry y Ron la sigueron hacia el baño de chicas del segundo piso, el cual estaba enfrente de donde la gata de Phil había bebido esa sustancia medio rara, Espasmoni entró al baño y Ron y harry la siguieron, ahí se encontraron a Marta, la niña-rata- fantasma que vivía en ese baño (Era niña-rata porque la madre la tuvo a luz con 15 años de edad y la abandonó en las alcantarillas, Marta fue criada por las ratas para convertirse en… ¡¡¡RATWOMEN!!!, cuando la señal aparece en el cielo, se sube a su ratmóvil y se vá a combatir el crimen.) (Autor: ¿¿¿¿¿¿Y ESO DE DONDE SALI"??????)

- ¿Que quieren? – Dijo esta – ellos no son chicas, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Veníamos a preguntarte si ayer como a las 3 y media de la tarde escuchaste alguna voz misteriosa – Preguntó Espasmoni

- No, y no me molesten más – Respondió la fantasma

Los tres salieron afuera del baño y se encontraron con ¡¡¡¡¡¡piercing!!!!!!, el hermano de ron

- ¿Qué haces en el baño de mujeres? – Rugió, pero de repente se le quedaron los ojos en blanco y se abalanzó encima de ron y empezó decir – ¡¡¡NOO!!!, ron, ¡¡¡no te desvíes!!!, ¡¡¡¡prometémelo!!!! – Y acto seguido salió corriendo hacia la sala común de Rifindo'

- Bueno – Dijo Espasmoni ignorando lo que había pasado – Tenémos que infiltrarnos en la casa de zlizerin

- Pero zalzazar zlizerin se murió hace mucho – Dijo harry

- ¡¡¡IDIOTA!!!, ¡¡¡A LA CASA DE ZLIZERIN DE ACÁ DE YEGUARTZ GIL!!! – Rugió Ron

- ¿Pero para que? – Preguntó harry

- Sencillo – Dijo Espasmoni – Garzo seguro que sabe algo, hay que preguntarle

- Pero como, no somos zlizerins – Objetó ron

- Tienes razón, pero con la poción multijugos – Le respondió Espasmoni

- ¿Y eso es? – Preguntó harry

- Es la poción que te convierte en lo que querés ser por una hora – Respondió Espasmoni

- yo quiero ser un tren como el de Yeguartz – Dijo harry

Ron y Espasmoni lo miraron dudando de su capacidad mental, cosa que ya se habían planteado varias veces antes.

- El único inconveniente es que el libro con la receta está en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca del colegio – Dijo Espasmoni – Y la única manera de conseguirlo es teniendo el permiso de algún profesor, el libro se llama _mosteu__ potenteu pelotudeceus_

- El que firmara ese permiso tendría que ser realmente idiota – Dijo Ron

CAPÍTULO 10 PROXIMAMENTE


	10. LA BOLUDGER LOCA

**Capítulo 10**

**La _boludger_ loca**

****

Después del desastroso episodio de los duendecitos de color negro, el profesor Placard solamente les leía pasajes de sus libros, usando a harry como protagonista.

Esa clase de "Defensa contra los artistas negros", sacó a harry para representar a un hombre lobo.

- Vamos Harry, aulla más fuerte – Dijo Placard – y en ese momento con solo sacar mi Colt .45 y bajarme 5 cargadores de 11 balas logré inmovilizar al hombre lobo (Autor: Ese pueblo siempre lo recordará como el boludo que les mató a la mascota del equipo de Freezbitch)

Sonó el timbre y Placard se puso de pie

- Deberes: Componer un poema sobre mi victoria contra el hombre lobo, el mejor autor del poema se llavará un ejemplar firmado de "Rubio al pedo" – Dijo Placard

Harry volvió al final de la clase y Espasmoni empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el banco del profesor

- Ehh, profesor, me preguntaba si podría firmarme esta nota, para sacar este libro de la biblioteca – Dijo Espasmoni tendiéndole un papel – Creo que me ayudaría a comprender lo que usted dice en "esa vez que levanté dos hombres-lobo en la ruta"

- Ahh, "esa vez que levanté dos hombres-lobo en la ruta" debe ser mi libro favorito – Dijo el profesor garabateando una firma en el papel – ¿Te gustó?

- SI! – Dijo Espasmoni emocionada – fue tan poco inteligente discutirle el hombre-lobo solo para cambiar el dial de la radio

En fin, los chicos fueron hacia la biblioteca para retirar el libro, una vez ahí se encontraron con la señora Pinzas, quien al tomar la nota caminó orgullosamente hacia una pila de libros desordenados, y luego de buscar el libro durante una hora lo encontró.

Fueron al baño de niñas y Espasmoni empezó a ojear el libro:

- hummm… - Dijo – Es la poción mas difícil que yo haya visto nunca, no la vamos a poder hacer - Finaliz

- QUE?! – Exclamó Ron - ¿Y como vamos a hacer entonces?

- Salbo que sepas de donde sacar, una nariz de payaso, una _cdulcatstonia__ suphio_ y un matafuegos nos tendremos que conformar con disfrazarnos – Sentenció Espasmoni

- Esta bien – Se rindió harry – Disfracémonos

- Una duda – Dijo Ron – ¿Que es una _dulcatstonia__ suphio_? – Pero no le pudieron responder ya que a Harry la corbata le empezó a girar como loca

- ¡¡HARRY!! – Dijo Espasmoni conmocionada – ¡¡Tienes una _dulcatstonia__ suphio!!_

Al otro dia era el partido de _freezbitch_y harry tenía que ir a encerar los bancos así que se levantó muy temprano.

Cuando lo estaba haciendo llego todo el equipo y tambien los espectadores, como harry no havía terminado tuvo que seguir, cuando una boludger cayó a su lado con mucha fuerza rompiendo una silla, los golpeadores de ambos equipos divisaron a harry y fueron para allá, pero no para ayudar a harry, para ayudar a la bludger, lo empezaron a golpear con los bates (todos le tenían bronca por haber cerrado la camara) de un momento a otro todo el estadio le pegaba a harry, incluyendo a Jinglebells.

Harry terminó en la enfermería con graves lesiones, y esa misma noche harry sintí que su cama se hundía a su lado, en efecto, Dovy estaba ahí, los habituales ojos amarillos de Dovy ahora eran rojos y se acercaba a harry diciendo algo muy bajo:

- Dovy creyó que su boludger sería suficiente como para castigar a Harry Putto, pero no lo fue!!!!, ahora tomaré esto en mis manos – Dijo Dovy acercandosé con los brazos extendidos, cuando de repente se escucharon pasos y Dovy desapareci

En ese momento entró Jinglebells sosteniendo algo como una estatua, junto con Mc Gónadas.

- ¿Una agresión? – Preguntó Mc Gónadas

- No – Respondió Jinglebells – Solo vio a la profesora Spoon mientras se cambiaba.

BUENO, LO PROMETIDO HA SALIDO, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN, PR"XIMAMENTE EL CAPÍTULO 11


	11. YO AMO LOS DUELOS

**Capítulo 11**

**"Yo amo los duelos"**

Al despertar con el matutino grito de caza de Phil. Se sentó en la cama de la enfermería, hasta que llegó la enfermera y se tuvo que ir.

Cuando caminaba por el pasillo se encontró con Piercing, el hermano de Ron.

- Ah!, Ya saliste de la enfermería – dijo Piercing – Yo ayer no llegué a la grada en la que estabas – Continuó, haciendo un gesto de violencia

- Eeeh, sabés donde está Ron o Espasmoni? – Pregunto harry, cambiando apresuradamente de tema al ver las ansias que tenía Piercing por golpearlo

- No, no los he visto, espero que Ronaldo no ande por el baño de niñas de nuevo – Contestó dandose vuelta y yéndose

Harry se dirigió directo al año de niñas del Primer piso, entró y se escucharon voces.

- Hola?? – Dijo harry, pero nadie respondi

Harry abrió la primera puerta y no había nada, se escucharon más voces y harry tropezó, cayó al suelo justo para ver debajo del segundo cubículo.

De repente cayó un bota, harry se desesperó… cayó otra, harry gritó de horror…Cayó otra!!, harry comenzó a rezar….. CAYERON 5 MÁS!!!!!!!!!!!!, a harry le fallaba el marcapasos cuando la puerta se abrió dejando el descubierto a un enano vestido de verde con una bolsa de botas en la espalda, y una en la mano, listo para soltarla.

- Helou! – Dijo el enano – It's yo!, Evarustou

- Eeeh, hola? – Dijo harry confundido

- Tu want to saber dondeu my cofreu de coins esta? – dijo el enano

- Eeh, podría repetir lo que dijo? – Replicó harry

- Dijeu que si tu want to saber dondeu my cofreu de coins esta? – Repitió el enano

- Supongo que el final de un arci-iris, no? – Dijo harry

- Perdí el hilo de la conversation – Y dicho esto desapareci

De repente un ladrillo que casi deja a harry sin cabeza entró rompiendo la ventana, el ladrillo tenía una nota que decía:

Hellou!:

Los estomach se ponen calientes when vos ponés two margaritas arriba de un truck de helados en diciembre and andás en monociclo by la bajada de 40 metrous!

En el instante que arry terminó de leér entró otro ladrillo rompiendo la otra ventana que dio de lleno en la cara de harry, cuando esté despertó a la media hora siguiente leyó la nota, que decía:

Tus amigous estan a doscubiculous a tu derecha boludou!

Harry se corrió dos cubículos y encontró a Ron y a Espasmoni en frente de una cocina con dos sartenes al fuego.

- Ya está casi lista la poción – Dijo Espasmoni

- ¿Cómo quieres los huevos Harry? – Preguntó Ron, quien tenía la otra sartén.

Espasmoni agarró lo primero que tuvo cerca y se lo dio a Ron por la cabeza.

Esa tarde tenían que presentarse en el gran salón, cuando lo hicieron, vieron una gran pasarela en la que estaban Placard y Snake.

- Buenas tardes – Dijo placard – esto es el club de los duelistas, en el que uno mata al que odia, Yo he elegido a el profesor Snake para hacer la representación.

De un momento a otro volaron sillas, hubo ases de luces saliendo por doquier, y todo el mundo se le había tirado a harry encima.

- SILENCIO! – Dijo Snake – Jinglebells no nos dio permiso para matar, así que nadie mata a nadie, solamente hechizos de golpes, nada muy fuerte.

Entonces todos hicieron pareja con alguien y empezaron a hacer hechizos cuando Garzo le hechó una serpiente a harry, quien se asustó y tiró la varita al suelo, que emitió un as de luz rosado y la serpiente fue directo a Justdoit Fetichen.

Harry se paró y le dijo a la serpiente que se fuera, la serpiente se volteó y atacó a harry, dandole otra semana de hospital.

Cuando harry salió Ron y Espasmoni le discutieron que hablaba _Parsiens_, la lengua de las serpientes.


	12. LA POCIÓN MULTIJUGOS

Capítulo 12

La poción multijuegos

Bueno, luego del incidente con la serpiente, y de pasar una semana durmiendo en la enfermería (lo que no era muy placentero ya que la enfermera cantaba en sueños), harry salió de la enfermería y se dirigió a la clase de mutaciones, que era la que le tocaba a esa hora (obvio, no?), cuando estaba por llegar se topó con _pibes._

- ¡Vaya!, ¡Si es harry putto, pedazo de bruto! – dijo pibes con tono burlón

harry hechó a correr cuando tropezó con algo, y divisó el cuerpo de Justdoit fetichen y el de Nik casi-decapitado.

Pibes lo alcanzó y cuando legó a donde estaba empezó a gritar

- ¡Agresión!, el bruto es el culpable, ¡Agresióooon! – y dicho esto se fue muy rápido y en un instante mas el pasillo donde estaba harry se llenó de gente que lo señalaba y lo miraba con cara muy rara.

- ¡Acompáñame putto! – dijo en tono severo la profesora Mc Gónadas.

Iban caminando por un pasillo muy largo cuando llegaron a una estatua con a forma de un koala con un palo de helado saliendo de... bueno, de donde nunca toca la luz.

Harry adivinó que esa era la vivienda de Jinglebells, cuando estubo adentro divisó muchos objetos extraños.

- Espera aquí putto – Dijo la profesora, y dicho eso cerró la puerta detrás de harry.

Harry empezó a mirar por todos lados a inspeccionar la sala, cuando vió el sombrero selecciónador, recordó como habían discutido en 1er año para que no lo mandara a Jigglypuf. Dudó un instante y se lo puso.

- ¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡QUE MIERDA QUERÉS PENDEJO HIJO DE RE MIL MADRES Y PUTAS!!!!???? – Rugió el sombrero.

- Eeeeeeh... – dudó harry

Luego el sombrero empezó a despotricar en contra de harry de una manera descomunal, así que harry se lo sacó y lo dejó donde estaba.

En ese instante llegó Jinglebells y se sobresaltó al verlo, profirió un alarido muy agudo y se subió al su escritorio, agarró una escoba y empezó a pegarle a harry. Harry salió corriendo del despacho de Jinglebells.

Cuando salió se reunió con ron y Espasmoni y les contó lo sucedido, ahí fue cuando decidieron que esa noche sería cuando usarían la pocion.

Esa misma noche los 3 fueron hacia el baño de _mirta_y se tomaron la poción, pero a Espasmoni se le trabó la puerta del cubículo y tubieron que ir harry y ron solamente, como _Crack_ y _Gayl_

Cuando llegaron a donde se encontraba la sala común de los de zlizerin entraron y se encontraron con Garzo.

- Muchachos, ¿donde han estado? – Dijo Garzo - Bueno, no importa.

Garzo se sentó en un sillón cuando harry (Gayl) dijo.

- Eeeeeh, Garzo... ¿tu eres el que ataca a esas personas? – A lo que Garzo respondió sorprendido.

- No, ya te lo he dicho, ¡cielos!, parece que te has juntado con los Pestleys, ya se te pegó la idiotez – Garzó divisó que Ron (Crack) estaba rígido y hacía sonar los nudillos - ¿Qué te pasa Crack?

- Nada, es que tengo diarrea – Y dicho esto se fue corriendo, y harry lo siguió.

Al llegar al baño vieron que Espasmoni estaba completamente llena de pelos en todo el cuerpo y aullaba.

- ¿Qué pasó Mirta? – Dijo harry

- Entró un mapache enorme y empezó a perseguir a una rata, eso fue lo que pasó – Dijo Mirta

- ¡No!, ¿Qué pasó con Espasmoni? – Dijo harry de mal talante

- ¡Aah!, no tengo idea – Y dicho eso desapareció en su inodoro.

BUENO GENTE, SUBÍ EL CAP 12, DISFRUTENLO Y DEJEN RR'S PORQUE SI NO NO SUBO EL 13, MUAJAJAJA.


	13. EL DIARIO RECONTRA RE MIL ARCHI SECRETO

**Capítulo 13**

**El diario recontra archi súper mega ultra secreto**

****

Harry y Ron se la pasaban en la enfermería con Espasmoni. En general para llevarle los deberes y para preguntarle las cosas de los exámenes y anotárselas en el brazo antes de ir a los exámenes.

Salieron de la enfermería para ir a la sala común de Rifindo' cuando oyeron un fuerte golpe en el corredor de al lado, caminaron más deprisa hacia ese corredor y divisaron que el piso estaba mojado, y jinglebells estaba tirado en el piso con un yo-yo en la mano.

Vieron que el agua del piso provenía del baño de "Mirta la rompebolas" y de dirigieron para entrar el baño, esquivando a varios alumnos más que por lo que parecía también se había resbalado.

Entraron y se escuchó un largo y agudo gemido, seguido por un llanto. Se acercaron al último cubículo que era donde Mirta residía, la puerta estaba cerrada, Harry y Ron se colocaron uno a cada lado de la puerta.

Harry le asintió a Ron, Ron a Harry, Harry a Ron, Ron a Harry, Harry a Ron, y bueno, asi estuvieron como media hora cuando al fin ron pateó la puerta y salió una tremenda ola de agua que arrastró a Harry por todo el baño.

- ¿Que pasa Mirta? – Dijo Ron

- ¿Vienes a tirarme algo vos también? – Respondió de mal talante

- Eeeeh – Dudó Ron

- ¿Acaso un libro? – Continuó - ¿O un lavadero?, ¿O un radio reloj marca Casio?

- No vinimos a tirarte nada – Dijo Harry deteniendo el brazo de Ron, que ya tenía un libro en la mano.

Entonces harry vió algo oscuro tirado en el piso, debajo del agua, lo empezó a levantar y cuando lo sacó era...¡¡¡DOVY!!!

Harry al verlo profirió un grito sumamente agudo, seguido por otro de Ron, luego Dovy se despertó y gritó también, se continuaron gritando unos a otros hasta que Dovy desapareció.

Cuando desapareció Harry se dio vuelta y vió otro objeto oscuro en el agua, caminó hacia él y lo levantó, este objeto era un libro de aspecto mohoso, y muy chico, como un libro de bolsillo.

Espasmoni salió de la enfermería no poco después del incidente de Mirta la Rompebolas.

Harry le comentó sobre el cuaderno que encontraron y ella no pareció entusiasmarse mucho.

- No me importa - Dijo

- ¡Pero podría tener poderes ocultos! – Dijo Ron – Harry lo tiene desde hace una semana y ya lo pisó un camión de helados volador, una comadreja lo mordió, le agarró rabia y le aterrizó un avión en la cabeza...

Espasmoni le arrebató el diario de las manos y lo examinó, luego de un rato lo dejó sobre la mesa y sacó una botellita de su mochila.

- ¿Que es eso? – Preguntó Ron

- No sé, me lo encontré en la calle el otro día – respondió Espasmoni vertiendo el contenido sobre el diario, no pasó nada y ella sacó la varita y dijo – ¡_Aperencium__ la re chonchum de tu viejaum_!, pero tampoco pasó nada.

- Bueno, esto no tiene nada – Dijo harry, y al momento que lo agarró entraron 20 perros rabiosos y atacaron a Harry.

Harry se dio cuenta de que tener el libro en sus manos era peligroso y lo escondió en lo profundo de su baúl.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al otro día era San Valentín así que bajó hacia la gran salita para el almuerzo y vió que Placard en la mesa de profesores estaba vestido de rosa, se levantó para hacer un anuncio.

- Buenos días – Dijo – Me he tomado la molestia de hacerles un regalo, hoy estarán circulando por la escuela unos enanos de aspecto borracho y les leeran poemas... Bueno, ¡a comer!

Al finalizar el almuerzo Harry salió con Ron y Espasmoni del comedor para ir a la clase de Cocina cuando un enano lo atacó, le rompió la mochila, le rompió todos los frascos de tinta en los cuadernos, le meó adentro de la cartuchera, se le cagó de risa y desapareció.

Harry llegó tarde a el resto de las clases del día por diferentes y Estrafalarias razones que no me voy a dignar en contar... bueno, tal vez después.

Cuando llegó a su dormitorio a la noche y empezó a ver lo que estaba arruinado de los libros vió que el diario estaba intacto, lo agarró para verlo de cerca y le bolcó un frasco de tinta, el libro absorbió la tinta y luego apareció...

- ¡Puaj!, que horrible sabor – Harry se sorprendió tanto que tiró otro frasco sin querer - ¡Puta madre!, ¡No me gusta la tinta! – Harry se asustó y se le calló otro frasco de tinta - ¡Suficiente!, ¡Vas a conocer la razón de la muerte de mi antiguo dueño! – De repente al diario le salieron patas y brazos, comenzó a caminar hacia harry cuando un ninja apareció en la puerta y se abalanzó contra el diario (Autor: Oo'...), pero entonces una lechuza enorme entró por la ventana y dijo.

- ¡Harry!, ¡Sé quien es el que cerró la cámara...! – pero harry no pudo escuchar nada más todo se puso borroso y se escuchaba un murmullo.

- ¿Harry? – Dijo Ron desde un costado – Te quedaste dormido, y por lo que parece caminas en sueños porque hace un rato te pusiste a aletear y a ulular como una lechuza por toda la sala común...

Bueno, ahí esta el capítulo 13, dejen RRs


	14. CORNETUS BUSH

****

**Capítulo 14**

**Cornetus**** bush**

Al despertar Harry por diferentes razónes, se calló en 18 ciénagas, vió desaparecer a Hagridtaker varias veces, pero lo atribuyó a los 37 ladrillazos que se había dado. Y Ron lo detuvo cuando creyó que una armadura le había hecho un gesto con la mano muy grosero y se dirigió a golpearla.

Esa semana tenían que elegir las optativas para el curso siguiente.

Hum... – Dudó Ron – Defensa contra los Artistas Negros no...

¡Pero Ron! – Dijo Espasmoni - ¡Esa es muy importante!

No creo que necesite defenderme de los artistas negros por ahora – Dijo Ron despreocupadamente.

La cara de Espasmoni se ensombreció a pesar de que era de día y estaban en los jardines del colegio.

Bill Cosby... - Dijo

�¡AAAAAH! – Rugió Ron – Tienes razón... �¡es horrible! – y diciendo eso se anotó en esa materia.

Todo el mundo había conseguido ayuda menos harry, por ser idiota.

Hasta Nivelle había recibido ayuda, unas 300 lachugas, la mayoría puteandolo, pero el resto con consejos.

Piercing tuvo que ayudar a harry con sus optativas.

Todo depende de a donde quieras ir – Dijo - ¿en que eres bueno?

Luego de un rato concluyeron que harry servía de destapador de pozos ciegos y de tragaespadas.

Esa tarde tenían partido contra Jiglypuff , y harry tenía que ir varias horas antes para encerar los bancos del estadio de Freezbitch.

Cuando iban subiendo hacia la sala no tan común pero común al mismo tiempo harry escuchó la voz nuevamente, pero esta vez le heló la sangre aún más.

'Te sacaste un cuatro con Snake' 'Sos un pelotudo' 'Ahora no te abrazo un carajo, mejor te mato' '¡Cuidado con la escalera falsa boludo!'

Y bueno, ahí harry no pudo escuchar nada por tres razónes... numero 1: Se cayó 10 pisos... numero 2: La voz dejó de hablar... y numero 3: ... Bueno, solamente hay dos razónes (��')

Cuando llegó al estadio se puso a limpiar inmediatamente porque estaba 3 horas retrasado.

El equipo llegaba en 2 horas, asi que tenía que apurarse

En esas dos horas, por diferentes, divagantes y estrafalarias razónes se cayó 37 veces de las gradas, abrió 15 puertas que desembocaban en pozos ciegos y Pives le apostó a que no se comía el lustrador... Por lo tanto, si hubiera quedado conciente tampoco habría podido limpiar.

Cuando llegó el equipo y vieron que el estadio no estaba lustrado, cagaron a palos a harry, cancelaron el partido y McGónadas le prohibió a harry comer por una semana.

Luego de ese pandemonium de trompadas, harry se perdió en el bosque, lo mordió un hombre lobo, un enano le afanó la varita, y 40 centauros lo cagaron a trompadas un poco más.

Cuando logró recuperar su varita y salir del bosque, vió como se llevaban a hagridtaker, que gritaba cosas sobre saltamontes y sobre su perro fango.

Vió salir a Jinglebells tambaleandose con dos botellas de wisky en cada mano (vacías)

Luego de eso harry volvió a la sala no tan común pero bla, bla, bla...

Fin por ahora

Dejen RR's


	15. SALTACOC

**Capítulo 15**

**Saltacoc******

La noticia de que a Jinglebells lo habían internado corrió por el colegio como hervidero de langostas en invierno (EH?)

A Ron, sin embargo, le agarraban repentinos ataques de ira, hacía una semana había metido de cabeza a un inodoro a un alumno de 2ndo por preguntarle la hora, y también había hecho que una piba de 1ro cayera de culo y rodando 37 escaleras por atarse mal los cordones de los zapatos.

Y esa tarde, por suerte estaban Harry y Damn para detenerlo antes de que atacase a Malfoyado.

Estában en la clase de hierbas cuando de repente se escucharon temblores, y unos 800 saltamontes entraron al invernadero en el que estaban dejandolos a todos medio cagados a palos.

Harry recibió un codaso de parte de Ron, que estaba violeta (era fóbico a los saltamontes) y se desmayó.

Cuando lo despertaron cagó a trompadas a Damn y salió corriendo por la ventana. Harry lo encontró comiendo pasto cerca de la cabaña de Hagridtaker.

Ron – Empezó Harry, pero Ron se le adelantó, lo miro con cara de locura y salió corriendo. A media carrera pisó un rastrillo y (Bueno, ya saben... ¿No?... ¿Nunca vieron como el Pato Lucas siempre cae en esa trampa de Bugs Bunny y se estrola con los rastrillos?... ¡Malditos seres sin infancia!) tuvo que pasar una semana en la enfermería.

Esa noche harry se perdió en el bosque nuevamente, y siguiendo a los saltamontes (Si, era pelotudo el pobre) se encontró con uno gigante llamado "Saltacoc".

¿Qué mierda hacés acá pendejo? – Dijo Saltacoc

Me perdí – Contestó Harry

Bueno, ahora, imagínense esta escena... unos 200 saltamontes de 4 metros rodeando a harry, y unos 400 comandos SWAT cayendo desde 550 helicópteros con 4 aspas en las hélices, con un motor de 6 válvulas. Y a Ron en la enfermería acostado durmiendo cuando... �¡llega la enfermera con la medicina de la noche! (se escucha un alarido de terror de fondo).

¿Se lo imaginaron?... Bueno, no tiene nada que ver, ahora sigamos con la historia.

En la escena real Saltacoc y Harry estaban leyendo sus respectivos libretos.

Bueno, a la mierda¡Hagridtaker es inocente! – Dijo Saltacoc arrojando su libreto hacia un costado – Ahora mis hijos te comerán¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

¡NUNCA! – Gritó Harry con su libreto en la mano. Esperaron así 10 minutos mirando hacia todos lados.

**Libreto de Cenicienta... Eeeeh... de Harry Putto**

Tenés que gritar '¡Nunca!', después te va a atropellar un Scania y vas a salir volando afuera del bosque.

Pero no pasó nada.

Fin... nuevamente

Bueno, el capítulo 16... pronto, titulado 'La cámara de la que todos saben'


	16. LA CÁMARA DE LA QUE TODOS SABEN

**Capítulo 16**

**La Cámara de la que Todos Saben**

�¡Exámenes? – Gritó Seamos en la clase de McGónadas - ¿Vamos a tener exámenes a pesar de todo?

Se escuchó un ruido sordo y fuerte que hizo temblar el salón, a nivelle se le había caído la varita y había hecho desaparecer una de las patas de su silla, cayéndose al piso.

La profesora McGónadas pateó a Nivelle, arregló la silla y lo volvió a patear.

Si, habrán exámenes¡porque quiero verlos sufrir! – Dijo la profesora, con un dejo de locura en la voz - �¡WAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA¡Y solamente tienen una semana para estudiar!

Harry no se podía imaginar cómo harían para estudiar los contenidos de un año en tan solo una semana.

A Ron, en cambio, Parecía que le habían dicho que se tenía que ir a vivír al baño de Myrta la Rompebolas, y estaba ahorcando al ratón que tenían que convertir en un tubo de plástico de 2 cm de espesor.

A tres días del primer examen la profesora McGónadas hizo un anuncio al gran salón.

tengo buenas Noticias – Dijo, y todo el mundo empezó a murmurar.

¡Viene el Circo! – Dijeron unos, entusiasmados

¡Echan a harry del colegio! – Dijo casi todo el gran salón

¡Vuelve el Freezbitch! – Rugió Wud

¡No, sarta de imbéciles malformados! – Gritó la profesora McGónadas – ¡Petrificaron a Espasmoni Granja!

De repente todo el mundo estalló en vítores, aplausos y silbidos, algunos emocionados revoleaban sombreros.

Desafortunadamente – Continuó la profesora – La señora Spoon ha encontrado la cura y los petrificados volverán mañana.

Todo se convirtió en un distrurbio, incendiaron butacas, prendieron vengalas y se las metieron en los pantalones a los demás, agarraron a Nivelle y lo colgaron del techo.

Esa tarde, seguían desayunando cuando llegó Gimly, la hermana de Ron, que peculiarmente estaba vestida medievalmente, tenía barba y aspecto rechoncho.

Eeeeeh... – Balbuceó Gimly – tengo algo que decirles... – pero entró piercing

Disculpen... AAAAAAAHHH! – Y luego de eso Piercing voló a través del Gran Salón y gilme salió corriendo. (¿No entendieron?... Bueno, yo tampoco)

Al otro día se dirigían a la clase del profesor Snake Escoltados por Placard, cuando a harry se le ocurrió una idea magnífica.

¡Miren! – Gritó... - ¡UN mono de 3 cabezas! – Y cuando trató de salir corriendo trastablilló y cayó de bruces al piso, lo castigaron con dar 800 vueltas al castillo y tirarse al lago por confundir a la profesora McGónadas con un mono de tres cabezas.

¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó la Profesora McGónadas cuando harry caminaba por el pasillo

Eeeehhh... – pero Harry no pudo contestar, porque la profesora lo empujó hacia la enfermería y lo encerró.

Pasó una semana ahí con la señora Espongey acosándolo por sus anteojos, diciendo "Fascinante" y pidiendole que le cuente los dedos de la mano.

Cuando salió se escuchó un mensaje de la profesora McGónadas.

'Harry Putto, preséntese en mi oficina para hablar sobre su castigo por no asistir a clase por una semana... cambio y fuera... '.

Luego de un instante se escuchó su voz nuevamente.

'Ah, y se han llevado a la hermana de ese pelirrojo con cara de pelotudo de segundo¿como se llama?... eeeeh... ¡si, a Gimly Pestley'

Habían dejado un mensaje en el muro en el que decía los otros mensaje sobre la cámara... el mensaje decía: "Me llevé a la pendeja porque tiene gran futuro como promotora, no la esperen"

Y después de eso todo el mundo culpó a harry y lo castigaron sin comer durante otro mes.

Bueno, a que nadie adivina porque la señora Espongey esta tan fascinada con los anteojos de harry, los reto a que lo intenten, dejen RR's. El que conteste bien se lleva un auto 0km usado.

Chao

P.D: El mono de tres cabezas aparece por cortesía de xeneize, el autor de jarry puter y el peine filoso, historia recomendada por mi, jauj

Ahora si, chao


	17. EL HEREDERO DE ZLIZERIN

**Capítulo 17**

**El Heredero de Zlizerin**

Harry vió que ron empezaba a ponerse verde… después violeta, naranja, amarillo… y otra gama de colores.

Después de 30 minutos viendo cómo ron cambiaba de color y apostando entre sí cuál sería el color siguiente ron salió corriendo gritando muchas cosas sin coherencia y sentido.

Harry lo siguio hasta llegar hasta donde estaba la sala de masajes… eeeeh… de profesores. Y llegado ahí ron tomó carrera y se zambulló en un armario de cabeza.

De un momento a otro se empezaron a escuchar muchos pasos… Harry se asusto porque no podía estar en los corredores del colegio a esa hora, ni en ese lugar… entonces siguio a ron y entraron en el armario.

Vieron cómo pasaban unos 200 soldados vestidos de rojo portando armas. Uno caminó hacia el frente con una trompeta seguido con… (Bueno, esta bien!... no pasó eso… entraron a ese ambiente todos los profesores)

- ¿Que ha pasado? – Dijo Placard – Estaba depilándome las pier… afeitándome y no me enteré de nada –

- Oh, Placard!!... es usted nuestra salvación!! – Dijo Snake – Usted nos salvará y traerá de regreso a el hermano de los Pestleys - (Mc Gónadas le susurró algo al oído) – ¡¿¡¿¡¿Hermana?!?!?!... bueno… como sea…

Placard hinchó el pecho con orgullo.

- Me alegra que me vean así – dijo con una voz varonil notablemente falsa – Iré a prepararme para adentrarme en busca de la hermana de los Pestleys.

Todo el mundo lo aplaudió y nadie dijo absolutamente nada cuando pasó Jinglebells de un lado al otro de la ventana persiguiendo a un centauro bebé con cara infantil. Tampoco dijeron nada cuando lo vieron pasar corriendo llorando en dirección contraria con una manada de centauros persiguiéndolo.

----- Autor: Me olvidé de hacer constar que a los directivos del colegio no les gustaban los planes comerciales de las grandes empresas, que usan gente para promocionar cosas. -----

Ron se desmayó en el piso del armario, por lo tanto solamente harry tuvo que seguir a Placard hasta su despacho… vio que la puesta estaba abierta, así que entró.

(Ahora imagínense esta escena… un camión de helados siendo manejado por un koala cayendo desde una montaña sin control cuando de repente se abre el cielo y sale una mano gigante que lo agarra y lo deja en el pié de la montaña justo antes de que salga una pierna también y lo pise… se lo imaginaron??... bien!, van mejorando…)

Flash Back

Harry y Ron se encaminaron a la enfermería a ver a Espasmoni, que había sido pertificada.

Cuando llegaron vieron que la puerta estaba abierta, entraron y lo que vieron fue escalofriante…… no era ni Dovy que estaba acostado panza arriba en la cama justo al lado de un alumno de 1ro que se había fracturado 37 huesos y medio jugando al ajedrez, ni la señora Espongey que estaba sentada en una silla dormida con un cigarrillo en la boca y dos botellas de Tequila vacías al lado de la silla… ¡¡era que Espasmoni no estaba!!... la buscaron por todos lados hasta que entraron 20 ladrillos por la ventana que cayeron sobre Ron… uno le dio en la cara a harry, y cuando se despertó vio que tenía una nota…

_Hola boludou… mira, you tenés que go al yard principal to encontrar what estas buscandou!_

_Saludous_

_El Enanou de Verde_

Harry sacó a Ron de debajo de los ladrillos y se encaminaron hasta el frente del castillo.

Cuando llegaron vieron que había una estatua en el centro… se acercaron y lo que vieron era espeluznante… era peor que…. Bueno, basta!!!, se acercaron y vieron que estaba Espasmoni de estatua en el patio con un cartel que decía "Si, mirá… me petrficaron… re loco".

Pero Harry divisó algo con mucha dificultad… era un bibliorato que tenía Espasmoni abajo del brazo. Se lo sacó y lo abrió… adentro estaba toda la historia de las cosas que harry no conocía, de repente sonó una alarma y apareció "Game Over" en la pantalla…

FIN

AAAAAH, se comieron el amague, eh?.

No, no termina ahí, harry vio que Yeguartz estaba mencionado en una de las páginas… pero estaba en otro idioma muy avanzado que harry no entendía… y abajo vio una inscripción que decía _"Puto el que lee"_, pero esa no le llamó la atención… tampoco la que decía _"Pepe te amo"_, ni la que decía _"Pastafrola"_, ni la que decía _"¿Viste que todas las anteriores empezaron con P?"_, ni la que decía…. Bueno, le sorprendió una que decía _"Ah, bien harry, sabía que no ibas a saber leer esto… sos un pelotudo de mierda… ahora te cagás por forro…… ah, esto es jeringoso… ahora arreglátelas para saber qué dice!"_

Harry solamente conocía una sola persona que dominara bien el arte del Jeringoso… Jinglebells.

Ruido de Gong

- Así que… joven Daniel – Dijo Jinglebells balanceandose sobre una rama de bambú en patas (nunca vieron esos flacos en las películas que se paran en los bambúes en patas??... con re grosos los tipos esos… yo una vez traté de hacerlo y bueno... por lo menos viví para contarlo). – Quieres aprender a dominar el fino arte del Jeringoso…

- En realidad no – Dijo Harry – Y mi nombre no es Daniel… es Bond… (bueeeno… ¬¬) mi nombre es Harry, Harry Putto.

- ¡¿Puto?! – Dijo Jinglebells ahora parado sobre un lapicero del escritorio (Jinglebells era Homofóbico)

- Nono, Putto, con doble _te – _Respondió Harry

- Si, me encantaría una taza de Té – Dijo Jinglebells ahora parado sobre la punta del sombrero seleccionador.

Bueno, estuvieron divagando durante un buen rato hasta que Jinglebells se quedó dormido… parado sobre la cabeza de _Focos._

Fin del Flash Back (Aaaah, los caché, se habían olvidado de que era un Flash Back, eh?... en realidad lo puse porque me había olvidado de esa parte… sepan disculpar las molestias o los posibles traumas causados por leer tantas estupideces juntas)

(Autor: Eeeeh… ¿donde me quedé? Ruido del scroll del mouse aaaah, si… ahora me acordé)

Harry entró en el despacho de Placard para ver que estaba completamente vacío… exceptuando a Placard en el medio de la habitación y una sillita en la que estaba sentado.

- ¿Va a algún lado señor Placard? – Dijo Harry desconcertado

- No, ¿no ves que estoy sentado? – Respondió Placard – ¿Parezco acaso a punto de irme?

- ¡Pero no puede irse! – Gritó Harry furioso con él

- Pero…

- ¡¡No puede irse!! – Dijo Harry aún más enfadado

- Yo…

Pero Harry llegó a su límite y lo agarró a Placard y lo arrojó contra una pared.

- ¡Debe ayudarme a encontrar el baño! – Dijo Harry desesperado

- Bueno, bueno. Está bien – Contestó Placard levantándose del piso – Te ayudaré a buscar el baño.

Él y Harry salieron de su despacho y se encaminaron hacia la derecha.

- Al final de ese pasillo hay un baño – Dijo Placard

- ¡Pero ese no me gusta! – Añadió Harry caprichosamente.

Siguieron caminando hasta encontrar un segundo baño, pasó exactamente lo mismo así que siguieron caminando. Cuando ya llevaban buscando 4 horas y habían pasado 7 veces por cada baño y Harry ya se había tirado al piso a llorar y patalear Placard perdió la paciencia y lo metió a la fuerza en un baño.

- Vas… a… quedarte… en este… baño… y este… si… te va… a… gustar - Dijo Placard metiendo la cabeza de Harry en un inodoro y haciendo pausas cuando tiraba de la cadena

De repente Harry fue succionado por el inodoro. y arrojado hacia arriba saliendo por un lavadero de manos (No todo tiene que ser coherente en esta hoja, ¿no?)

Harry salió disparado hacia la puerta del pasillo. Cuando estuvo afuera vio un letrero que decía "Camara de la que todos saben menos Harry Putto 20 metros por el pasillo a la derecha y por la tercera puerta de la izquierda"

- ¿Me pregunto qué significará ese letrero? - dijo Harry pensativamente

EPA!!!... yo de nuevo subiendo un cap después de mil siglos!!

Dejen muchos reviews que este boludote de 18 años planea subir todo el 2do año P

Y si me llego a copar subo el 3ro P

Saludos a todos los que dejaron RR's anteriormente… alla por el siglo 3 a.C… o mejor dicho… en el 2005 xD

Chao


End file.
